The truth about Wickens
by randomchick300
Summary: Jo is new in Ipswitch, but she's not normal. She's a Wicken. What happens when she meets the Sons of Ipswitch? what happens in her love life? and how does her roommate tie into all of this? find out here! Rated T for launguage
1. Chapter 1

"Come on Jo! Were going to be late!" It had only been two days since I moved here and transferred to this school and my room-mate, Elizabeth, had already dragged me into going to a party. It was kind of a 'end of winter break' thing and I needed to meet people.

" I'm hurrying!" I screamed back at her. I pulled the top half of my dark brown hair up into a pony tail, letting the rest fall. She pulled me from our dorm, down the stairs and into her tiny prius. She hadn't given me time to put much make up on but she assured me I looked fine.

We pulled up, and then walked for what seemed a mile. Then I saw a lot of people and a huge bonfire " Wow this seems like me kind of party…" I said to myself.

" Really? Or are you just saying that to make me feel better about kidnapping you?" she asked me nervously. I Looked at her.

" A little bit of both" I said and smiled at her. A relived look washed over her face, and I could tell she didn't go to many of these parties.

We stood around while she pointed out people to me , I don't like to drink, makes my focus all fuzzy. Deep down inside I was nervous too. I had a secret, which I couldn't tell anyone. I had learned a while ago how to keep it inside, I still got nervous around crowds.

Then four guys walked up out of no where on the far edge of the bonfire, they looked like they were brothers or something " Who are they?" I asked curiously nodding my head towards them.

" they, they are the Son's of Ipswitch" She said, a nervous edge appeared in her voice. I had heard that name somewhere before. It was in the back of my mind somewhere, but I just couldn't think.

" I'm going to go talk to them" I said walking towards them. " Jo, please don't! you'll embarrass yourself!" she yelled at me staying where she was. Although I wasn't listening heard her, but it was too late I was already there.

" Hi, my names Jo." I said friendly like myself.


	2. Chapter 2

They were lined up, when they were standing. It didn't seem in a specific order but it fit them. They gave me this weird look and the silence started to feel awkward. Then two girls, one blonde and one dark skinned, walked up to the guys, like they didn't notice me. But when they turned around it was a different story.

"Um, Hey you're the new girl right?" The dark skinned girl asked "the one in the dorm next to us?" She asked me.

"Oh, yea I am" I said, surprised. I hadn't noticed her before, and I wondered if the blonde girl was her room mate.

"Yea, with Elizabeth right? I'm Kate, and this is Sarah my room mate" She said pointing to the blonde girl. I nodded, and looked at the guys who hadn't said a word.

" Oh! This is Pogue Parry, Tyler Simms, Caleb Danvers, and-" she was cut off by the blonde one of the guys

" Reid, Reid Garwin" he said smiling. I smiled back, he was very good looking.

" That's cool, it's really nice to meet all of you" I said as I shook hands with everyone. Then I could feel someone staring at me. I tried to ignore it, but it was very annoying.

" So, where are you from?" Kate asked. She seemed curious, very curious about me. Usually I would get nervous about that, but I knew the guys had the power. I knew who they were as soon as I heard the last names.

" New Salem, actually" I replied smiling. I knew where I was from. My hometown was one of the most boring places in America. If you weren't like me. Then this frumpy looking girl with really curly hair stepped in front of me.

" Hey guys, how was your winter break?" she asked with a kind of voice that sounded fake and snobby. They shook there heads as I stood there tapping my foot with my hand on my hip.

She turned around " Oh yea you're the new girl, Tell me how did _you_ get here?" She asked with a sneer. I shook my head.

" I wasn't challenged enough at my old school, so I applied and was accepted. If you couldn't figure it out the maybe you shouldn't be here" I told her flat out. She scowled at me, then stormed off.

" Wow, you told her" Reid said laughing. Kate smiled

" Yea remind me not to get on your bad side" Sarah said. They all agreed with her, and said mostly the same things.


End file.
